Stronius (BIONICLE: Ignition universe)
This article is about''' Lord Stronius''', son of Teridax, created by Kanohi Essex. Story Early Life In Stronius's early life, he was simply a Skrall warrior who fought for Roxtus in the Glatorian arena. He was the Skrall's top Glatorian, but he knew that he was destined for more than this. When he staved Lord Tuma from a leigon of Battera, Tuma gave him the honor of being his right hand, and he also gave him the greatest honor a Skrall can recieve: a name, Stronius. He la, ter fought the Glatorian Nine and Mata Nui for Tuma. Later, when Tuma left for Earth to fight alongside Teridax, Stronius was contacted by Teridax, who told Stronius he needed an heir. Fearing that he would soon be killed, he gave Stronius 50% of his power, and informed him that when Toa Zeon killed him, Stronius would recieve the full 100% of his power, on two conditions: 1.) he had to share 50% of his power with five other beings he deemed worthy of this power, and 2.) he had to kill Toa Zeon. He accepted. A few weeks later, Stronius suddenly felt an enormous surge of power, and he immediately knew that Teridax had died. But he now knew he had the power to travel to Earth, and he did so and began rounding up soldiers to his cause. He also stole Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak and used it to bring two villains he deemed worthy to his cause: Junkyard and Huldricax. He also shared his power with Vezon, Thok (reborn and upgraded due to Teridax's power), and Supara, who had been reborn using the Kanohi Krakhann-Essex and had been mind controlled by Stronius. He then went after Zeon. Sins of the Fathers Stronius found Zeon and the Sons of Mata-Nui and told Zeon of his plight to find him and gather an army. He then used a blast of Hellfire to subdue Toa X, which sent Zeon into a violent frenzy. However, Stronius proved that he was more than a match for Zeon and the Sons of Mata-Nui, and he made quick work of them. But Zeon pulled through, and eventually beat Stronius into submission, forcing him to teleport away. He promised, however ,that he would return, and that he would come back stronger than ever. The War of Dimensions Stronius began to wage war on the Sons of Mata-Nui, and on anyone who supported the Mata-Nui. Using Supara's knowledge of Imperfects, Stronius raised an Imperfect army to fight Zeon's Toa forces, but the Sons of Mata-Nui fought them off in a yearlong war. Eventually, the Sons split up, and the mighty warriors paired up in seoerate dimensions to do battle: Jovan versus Junkyard, Toa X versus Thok, Spidricax versus Huldricax, Utadax versus Vezon, and Zeon versus Supara and Stronius. One by one the Sons of Teridax fell, eventually raising Stronius's power level to 100%. After Zeon broke Stronius's mind contol over Supara, Stronius killed Supara to absorb his borrowed energy and reach full 100% power. He and Zeon did battle, but Zeon quickly saw he was outmatched when even his Ignika Sphere did no damage. Zeon eventually contacted Iblis and used the Black Hole Dimension Sphere to destroy Stronius. However, Stronius was not dead, and used his power to adapt and become a being of pure antimatter. Zeon realized that there was but one way to completely destroy Stronius. Zeon used one of Iblis's claws to teleport Stronius to a dimension of pure light. Zeon then used his control over light to cause the dimension to collapse in on itself until it became the size of an atom, then exploded in the force of the Big Bang, completely destroying Stronius for good. Powers and Tools Powers Stronius possesses complete control over all elements listed here: *Fire *Water *Air *Stone *Earth *Ice *Electricity *Magnetism *Plantlife *Plasma *Gravity *Sonics *Fear *Disintegration *Poison *Fragmentation *Hunger *Anger *Light *Shadow (especially) Stronius can fly with the help of his wings that he grew with the help of his Kanohi Krakhann. In dire situations, if possible, Stronius can adapt to survive if possible, as he did when thrust inside the Black Hole Dimension and converted himself into pure antimatter. In his antimatter form, Stronius's body converts all matter around him into pure antimatter to fuel his body. Tools Stronius wields the mighty Blade of Teridax, which can shift shapes to become whatever weapon the user wants. When the blade comes in contact with skin, the blade absorbs the target's soul, where it will remain until the blade is destroyed. Stronius also wields the Hellfire Claw, a weapon built by the Nynrah Ghosts, that can fire a magic flame that is impossible to be put out by anything; it can only go out with time. Stronius wears a shapeshifted version of the Kanohi Krakhann, Mask of Shadows, that amplifies the user's control over shadow, can convert the user into pure shadow, and allows the user to teleport using shadows. Personality and Traits Stronius is evil and corrupt, wishing only to gain more power and to rule, even if by fear. He will sacrafice others to get what he wants, and will even betray his own teammates to get what he wants. When he was converted into antimatter, Stronius became insane, wanting nothing but destruction and death. Category:Makuta Category:Glatorian Category:Shadow Category:Skrall